The most widespread tooth diseases are caries and parodontitis. Parodontitis is understood as being the gradual destruction of tooth-holding apparatus. Both diseases are caused by bacteria which collect in particular between the teeth and which form acids and poisons during the long chain of their destruction. It is this which forms the basis of the prophylaxis against these diseases, which is available to and readily applicable by anyone.
Healthy nutrition specifically with regard to the teeth is surely among the initial prophylactic measures. By reducing the intake of sugar, the growth of bacteria, and hence also the formation of acids and poisons, can be minimized. However, completely dispensing with the consumption of sugar is hardly possible in daily life. If this fact is taken into account, oral hygiene is accordingly the most important factor in combatting caries and parodontitis. Regular removal of food residues prevents a sharp increase in bacteria and consequently prevents, on the one hand, the formation of acids and, on the other hand, irritation of the gums by dead bacteria, which gives rise to the risk of parodontitis. Brushing the teeth for at least two minutes after each main meal is regarded as optimum.
It is precisely this simple porphylaxis which appears to present the greatest problems in daily life, not only in the case of children, whose dislike of cleaning teeth is well known, but also in the case of adults, who state that they have great difficulty in maintaining a minimum time for brushing their teeth.
Various attempts have been made to help maintain this time by providing acoustic and/or visual aids. Market observation and questionnaires show that the attempts made so far have not yet provided an attractive solution.